


Без фильтра

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 12:26:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15995213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: – Подожди. Сдай назад. – Грег моргнул несколько раз. – Вы наконец-то вместе?





	Без фильтра

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [No Filter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14855378) by [wendymarlowe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendymarlowe/pseuds/wendymarlowe). 



***

Грег сначала его услышал.

– За мной, Джон! – этот особенный баритон трудно было не узнать.

– У него такой голос, что за ним трудно не последовать.

Когда Джон с Шерлоком оказались за кулисами популярного клуба, доктор поприветствовал Лестрейда и его команду, помахав им, и спросил: – Грег. Ты обещал ему что-то интересное?

Грег начал рассказывать о деле, о котором они пока мало что знали, но Шерлок, даже не дослушав, умчался к телам. Оба тела были нанизаны на проволоку для набивки чучел и поставлены в позы артистов балета: женщина, находясь снизу, подбрасывала мужчину в воздух, и они оба были обнажены. Владелец клуба сказал, что не узнаёт ни одну из жертв. Грег предположил, что только эти два аспекта тянут на шестёрку по шкале Шерлока, но тот лишь фыркнул и повернулся к Джону.

– ...это даже не стоило поездки в кэбе, – заворчал тот, обращаясь к своему соседу по квартире. – Идиоты, это же очевидно...

Наклонившись, Джон прошептал ему что-то на ухо. Глаза Шерлока расширились, и выражение в них изменилось. Джон выпрямился и ухмыльнулся. – Ты был тем, кто настоял, чтобы мы всё бросили и приехали, – заметил он. – Очевидно или нет, объясни всё Грегу, чтобы тот позвонил нам в следующий раз.

Шерлок вздохнул, как ребёнок, который знал, что тихий час неизбежен, но возразить всё равно полагалось. – Бесполезно, – пробормотал он.

– Независимо от того, что ты думаешь, – попросил Грег. – Даже если это – просто отправная точка.

Шерлок снова пробормотал что-то шёпотом. Джон посмотрел на него серьёзным взглядом. А затем – к удивлению Грега – Шерлок заговорил.

– Хорошо, – пробурчал Шерлок. Помахав Грегу и Джону, он направился к телам. – Мне сказали, для того, чтобы наш вечер закончился минетом, я должен буду решить это _трогательно простое_ дело, никого не оскорбляя, не смущая Джона и принимая идиотизм Андерсона как данность. Владелец клуба солгал, что никого не узнал. Женщина была беременна, и я ожидаю, что вы найдёте, что мужчина – её бойфренд или богатый покровитель. Независимо от того, как вы её назвали бы, она – проститутка, неоднократно имевшая половые сношения и из-за недостатка денег переходившая из рук в руки, а он отказывался использовать презервативы. Женщина, скорей всего, танцевала здесь раньше. Владельцу клуба не нравится, когда его девочки используют это место для встреч с финансовыми покровителями, поэтому он её и убил. Она обучалась классическому балету в прошлом, а наш убийца – нет. Я могу это сказать, основываясь на отвратительной форме _сотэ_ *. Танцор знал бы это. Мы можем уже уехать? Чем раньше мы вернёмся домой, тем раньше Джон сможет...

– Шерлок!

– Подожди. Сдай назад. – Грег моргнул несколько раз. – Вы наконец-то вместе?

Джон пожал плечами.

– В бой, приятель! – Грег хлопнул его по спине, а затем обнял удивлённого Шерлока. – Только один совет – сообщение для всех, что ты спешишь домой ради минета, является, вероятно, одной из тех вещей, которые ты должен сказать своим внутренним голосом, хорошо? Разве ты не говорил что-то о том, что не будешь смущать Джона, минуту назад?

– Он не сердится, – возразил Шерлок. – Видишь? Он считает эту информацию такой же возбуждающей, как и я.

У Джона на самом деле была уже заметна эрекция, и Грег попытался сделать вид, что ничего не видел. – Не так я хотел бы об этом узнать, – сказал Грег. – Но я должен был об этом упомянуть.

Отказавшись притворяться, что она ничего не слышит, Салли подошла поближе, чтобы присоединиться к разговору. – Это не новость, – объявила она. – Грег, разве вы на самом деле ничего не знали?

– Нет...

Она очень удивилась. – Я думала, что вы просто их покрывали, чтобы именно наша команда выиграла в офисном тотализаторе. Это случилось около двух недель назад, да?

Джон расплылся в смущённой улыбке, которая, будучи настолько не в его характере, подействовала на Грега почти так же, как сама новость. – Да, примерно тогда, – тихо ответил он. – Шерлок, возможно, что-то вычислил о моей сексуальности, в которой я сам ещё не совсем разобрался.

Грег мог себе представить, как происходил тот разговор. _Боже_. – Позволь мне предположить: не гей, не гей, не гей, ну, хорошо, возможно, немного гей? Он смог вычислить это на основе длины твоих ногтей или того, что ты завязал свои шнурки более плотным узлом, чем обычно?

– Я просто отметил, что у меня необычно большой член, – признался Шерлок. По-прежнему на нормальной громкости, и это означало, что буквально каждый офицер в пределах слышимости остановился, чтобы подслушать. – Джон нашёл, что это очень возбуждает, а ещё сказал, что никогда раньше этого не делал. Кроме того, я...

– Шерлок. – Джон одёрнул его на этот раз чуть громче, чем прежде, и эффект от этого на детектива был незамедлительным. Шерлок со щелчком закрыл рот и опустил голову.

– Прости, – пробормотал он.

– О, Боже, – выдохнула Донован. – Грег, поддержите меня, Шерлок только что извинился, да? Вот дерьмо, я должна написать Диммоку, что он победил. Я не знаю, у кого на этой неделе эти двое сошлись вместе...

– Картер, – крикнул кто-то.

– ...но я знаю, что Диммок поставил на то, что «в течение пары дней эти два идиота наконец-то признаются, что любят друг друга». Думаю, что теперь выигрыш составит до пятисот фунтов. – Она увидела выражение на лице Джона и закатила глаза. – Это было до того, как ты появился на сцене; не обольщайся.

Джон откашлялся. – Грег?

 _Дерьмо_. – Это началось спустя несколько месяцев после того, как Шерлок начал работать с нами регулярно, – признался он. – Андерсон и Сондерс поспорили, извинишься ли ты перед кем-нибудь на месте преступления.

– Чем больше фр... Шерлок всех выводил из себя, тем больше людей делало ставки, – добавила Донован.

Джон покачал головой. – Чертовски смешно.

– Если говорить о сексе, – сказал Шерлок, – мы можем, _пожалуйста_ , пойти домой? Приблизительно тридцать секунд назад я уже начал мысленно раздевать тебя прямо здесь, и Грег не выиграет _этот_ пул, если мы не удержимся от секса на месте преступления до следующей недели.

***

Диммок выиграл пятьсот двадцать семь фунтов. Джин Картер, служащая, работающая в хранилище улик, выиграла почти тысячу и бесплатные напитки за то, что, вероятно, случится в ближайшие несколько лет. Шерлок предложил объяснить, что, собственно, «Джон и Шерлок сошлись» влечёт за собой, но Грег упомянул об этом факте Джону, и вопрос был снят.

Грег прикинулся больным на ближайшие восемь дней, на всякий случай. Это спасло его от того, чтобы самому поймать Джона и Шерлока на _месте преступления_. Андерсон утверждал, что теперь не сможет смотреть доктору в глаза, но, казалось, что Джона и Шерлока это особенно не беспокоило. Плюс был в том, что денег за «секс в Ярде» оказалось достаточно, чтобы купить для Грега новое, дезинфицируемое покрытие для его офисного кресла и более плотные шторы в кабинет.

***

Примечание переводчика:

* – Сотэ (фр.) – прыжок на месте по позициям.


End file.
